Ted and Peanut
by Had2BU
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends from a young age. Things change and the friendship is torn apart. Can it be fixed years later or is it too late? *A lot of language is used*
1. Chapter 1

_**Yet another story. This idea just popped into my head.**_

* * *

_**5 YEARS OLD**_

"Edward, go away"

"No, I wanna play" Jasper pushes me back with his hand "You two are mean" Pushing the door open with both my hands, I hold the railing and walk downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, what's the sad face for?" Mom crouches down in front of me.

"Emmett and Jasper are mean and won't let me play with them"

"Why don't you go see what your dads doing?" I run out the side door and into the garage.

Carlisle is under his shiny, black car; only his legs are sticking out. I giggle at the fact he's only a pair of legs. He slides out from under the car and smiles at me.

"Hey little man, what's up?"

"I'm not little!" I cross my arms over my chest "Emmett and Jasper are being mean to me"

"I'll have a word with them. You wanna see something I got you?"

"YEAH!" I grin and watch as he walks over to the bigger black car. I think it's called an SUV. The trunk opens and he pulls out a shiny, blue bike. He places it down in front of me, puts a black helmet on my head and tells me to climb on.

"You like it?"

"This is awesome!" I look up at Carlisle. He isn't my real dad but he is my dad. My real dad left mom when I was born. Carlisle teaches me everything though; how to ride my bike, how to throw a baseball and football and loads of other cool stuff "Thanks dad" I get off the bike and hug his leg. I've never called him dad before but he is my dad now.

"Your more than welcome son" He picks me up and hugs me against his chest.

Once he puts me back down, I see him wipe under his eyes. He tells me they are happy tears and to go play on my bike but be careful. After clipping my helmet on, I ride out into the front drive. It's really big so I don't have to go down the little road and into the big road. I'm not allowed down there unless I'm with mom or dad.

While I'm riding round, a shiny, red truck pulls up. I stop cycling round to see who it is. Dad comes down from the porch with mom. A man gets out with a moustache. He goes round the other side and pulls a little girl out the truck. He places her down and the adults start talking. I look at her. She's got really long brown hair, longer than moms. She's got denim overalls on with a blue t-shirt on. I've got overalls but I don't have them on today. I have black short and a red t-shirt on. She also has big, brown eyes; mine are green like grass. She's really small, like a peanut.

"Hi, my names Edward" I smile and put my hand out.

"Bewa" She smiles at me.

"She means Bella" The tall man with the moustache chuckles. I nod and smile at him.

Mom makes us come inside. Moustache man is Charlie, he's Bella's dad. Since there isn't an adult outside, I can't go on my bike. Mom puts the cartoons on for us so me and Bella sit on the sofa and watch SpongeBob. Bella giggles every now and then.

"Your hair is really long"

"Yours is messy" She looks up at my hair "I like it"

"Thanks"

While were watching TV, Bella falls asleep on the edge of the sofa. I turn to volume down a bit so she doesn't wake up; dad does it when mom falls asleep. Emmett and Jasper come down the stairs and walk past the living room.

"Hey look Jazz, someone smaller than Edward" The two of them laugh.

"Shut up" I scowl at them.

"Don't tell me to shut up short stuff" Emmett raises his voice slightly.

"Stop shouting, she's asleep"

"Awww, is she your girlfriend?" Jasper smirks.

"No!"

The two of them laugh and leave the house. They can go out because they are older than me. I'm only 5 but Emmett and Jasper are both 11. They are stupid heads. Charlie comes in and wakes Bella up because they have to go. She rubs her eyes with her little hands and looks round.

"We gotta run gorgeous"

"Why?"

"I have to go the shops and then take you to Mrs Cope for the night"

"Don't wanna go" She looks over at me and crawls to my side "Wanna stay wiff Ted"

"Please Ma"

"She can stay here with us, there is plenty of room"

"Sure?"

"Of course"

"Alright, I'll bring her a bag over on my way to work"

Bella smiles up at me and I smile back down at her. Mom lets us help with making dinner; we are having pasta and chicken. Dad speaks to Emmett and Jasper when they come back in. When they both come in to the kitchen, I think they are going to hang me off the back of the door again. They did that once, I was stuck up there for ages. When they heard mom and dad were back, they got me down and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey Ed, we are sorry"

"Yeah man, we just aren't used to having such a young brother" Jasper smiles.

"Start again?" Emmett grins.

"No more being mean?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No more being mean. Well unless someone upsets you, we'll be mean to them!" Emmett cracks his knuckles and raises his hand. I high five them both and they ruffle my hair.

Esme smiles at the three of us and tells me and Bella to go play. We go in the backyard to play. Emmett and Jasper ask do I want to play catch. I look over at Bella and see her looking at the flowers Esme planted. I nod and the three of us throw the ball round between us. For one second, I turn to check Bella is okay when the football hits me right on my eyebrow.

"Oh shit! You okay Ed?" The two boys rush over.

Lying on the grass, I hold my hand to my head. My head really hurts. When I pull my hand back, it's covered in blood.

"I'm gonna die!" I cry out. Bella crouches down next to me and holds me other hand.

"Gotta get pwaster" He tugs me hand.

"Come on little man, we need to get that covered. Can you stand up?" Jasper and Emmett wait while I stand up, not letting go of Bella's hand.

Emmett runs ahead while Jasper walks next to me.

"Mom! Edward's head is bleeding" Emmett shouts as he walks into the house.

Jasper tells me to keep my hand pressed against my head so I do. Bella is still at my side. When we get to the kitchen, dad lifts me up onto the island and mom gives him the first aid kit. Once it's cleaned up, dad says it isn't too deep and I won't need to go the hospital. He puts a plaster over it and mom kisses it better. Dad puts me back on my feet and tells me not to run round. Emmett and Jasper go back outside and me and Bella sit watching TV till dinner.

After dinner, mom gives Bella a bath and gets her in her pyjamas. She has the same as me, a onsie, but hers are smaller and blue. I have blue ones but mine are different. I get bathed and mom takes the plaster off my head. I get changed into my red onesie and pull the hood up. Mom buys me loads of them because she said I look cute in them. I got every colour and I even have a batman one and a ninja turtle one.

"You want socks?"

"No thanks ma"

"Okay, bed time"

I climb into bed and mom pulls the covers over me. Leaning forward, she kisses my forehead and tucks me in.

"Where's Bella sleeping?"

"Next door in the guest room"

"Can't she stay here?"

"I'll ask her okay?" I nod and mom leaves. She soon comes back carrying Bella who's carrying a teddy bear "She would like to stay with you" Esme puts her in the bed next to me and tells us both goodnight before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Ted" She kisses my cheek and falls asleep; hugging her teddy.

I place my hand on my cheek and look at her sleeping. Leaning forward, I do what mom does and kiss her forehead. She moves in her sleep but doesn't wake up. I smile and close my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

**_Cute little 5 year old Edward :)  
Let me know what you thought! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter and Edward is 5 years older**_

* * *

_**10 YEARS OLD**_

"Edward, you are going to be late for school!"

Putting my bag on my shoulders, I tug my sneakers on and walk downstairs.

"Ma, do I have to go?" I whine.

"You know you do Edward" She kisses my forehead and puts my lunch in my backpack. I shout goodbye and go into the garage.

After tightening the straps of my backpack, putting on my helmet, I climb onto my BMX and cycle off down the little road and out into the highway. Sticking to the cycle path, I peddle as fast as I can till I take a right and into Bella's road. Bella's 8 so is in second grade but I'm 10 so I'm in fourth grade. It doesn't matter though because we are still best friends. I get to her house and she's sat on the porch with her bag waiting.

"Hey Peanut" I say as I skid to a stop.

"Hey Ted" She swings her bag onto her back, shouts bye to her dad and walks next to me. I sit down on my seat and cycle slowly next to her. We talk about anything on the way to school.

It doesn't take too long to get there. I put my bike in place, take the chain out my bike and lock it up like dad showed me. Bella stands with me and waits. We still have 5 minutes before lesson so I take Bella's hand and walk her to her classroom.

"I'll see you at recess"

"Okay, bye Ted"

"Bye Peanut" I kiss her forehead like I always do and walk to my own class.

The corridors are pretty empty now. As I get round the corner, I see three of the boys from my grade; Jacob Black, James Tracker and Laurent Anderson. The three of them are bullies. They stole a kid's lunch the other day.

"Walking your girlfriend to class Cullen?"

"She's my best friend not my girlfriend" I try to walk past them but Jacob pushes me back in front of them.

"Don't walk away from me" James says and comes right into my face. I try to step back but I bump into Jacob and Laurent. I turn back to James and he punches me right in the stomach. Lurching forward, I clutch my stomach and groan in pain. His knee then comes up and gets me right in the face. The pain goes right to my nose and I watch as the blood trickles out.

"Watch your back Cullen" Jacob pushes me onto the floor and the three of them walk off laughing.

Pushing myself up off the floor, I stumble down the corridor and into class. The teacher asks me what happens and the three boys look at me. I tell the teacher I fell and she sends me to the nurse to get cleaned up.

All the lessons pass really slowly but finally it's time to recess. I head over to the picnic table I meet Bella at and sit down. Crossing my arms on the table, I lean my forehead against my forearm and close my eyes.

"Ted? What's up?"

"Nothing Peanut" I lift my head up and smile at her.

"Your nose! What happened?" She runs her finger gently down my nose.

"I fell"

"You're better on two wheels than 2 feet. You never fall off your bike"

We sit for the rest of recess talking till the bell rings and we have to go back to class.

The rest of the day goes slowly and the boys keep throwing things at me in class. The teacher doesn't even see them once when they do. They get bored eventually and stop. The final bell rings and I run out the classroom with my bag on my back. Waiting outside Bella's class, she finally comes out and we walk to the front gate together.

I unchain my bike and put it away in my bag. Putting my helmet on, I climb onto my bike and the two of us make our way home. Bella tells me all about her day and I just listen to her. I don't want to tell her about what happened with the boys. She asks me about my day and she gets the same answer she usually gets; it was boring. I hate school it just bores me. I'd rather be outside on my bike but dad says I have to go to school.

We get to her house first and I walk her up the drive.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Peanut"

I put one of my headphones in before taking off down the road and onto the highway. Dad tells me I can't put both headphones in because I need to be able to hear. It doesn't take long till I get home.

Leaving my bike and helmet in the garage, I head inside. I can hear everyone in the kitchen. Tiptoeing through the living room, I try to get upstairs without being noticed. I knock the coffee table and the lamp rattles.

"Stupid coffee table" I mutter as I fix the lamp.

"Edward! My little bro! Come here" Emmett comes running in and picks me up.

"Put me down you idiot" He puts me down and holds me at arms-length.

"The hell happened to your nose?" Jasper asks.

"I…fell" I shrug.

"Mom! We are going to play Xbox with Edward!"

"Okay, behave!"

The two boys pull me upstairs and sit me down on my bed.

"I'll ask you again and this time, don't bullshit me. What happened to your nose?"

"I…I walked Bella to class, like always. On my way back…three boys from my grade stopped me. They called Bella my girlfriend but she's not!" I take a deep breath "James punched me in the stomach and then kneed me in the face" I knot my fingers together on my lap.

"Why did the little shit do that?" I shrug.

"Was it just him?"

"James Tracker hit me but Jacob Black and Laurent Anderson held me back so he could"

"Fight back next time okay?" I nod.

Emmett takes me outside and we throw the ball around. Emmett stops though and pulls something out his pocket and runs it across the top of his middle finger. I can't see what it is but then blood starts coming out his finger.

"Emmett!"

"Shut up!" Jasper puts his hand over my mouth.

Emmett takes a tissue and wipes the blood over it. Once the tissue is almost all red, Emmett puts a plaster over the small cut and puts the tissue in his back pocket. The two boys then carry on like normal, throwing the ball between them. I watch them like they have two heads before I see the ball coming towards me. I catch it and throw it back.

"Boys! Dinner!" Dad shouts from the back door.

"Follow my lead" Emmett winks as we walk back in.

The three of us wash our hands and sit down at the table. Mom and dad come in and they both see my nose.

"What happened?"

"I-" I go to speak but Emmett cuts me off.

"I got him in the face with the ball my accident. Nice bloody tissue" Emmett waves it in the air.

"Emmett, put it in the trash" Mom shakes her head "We'll ice it after dinner"

Emmett winks from behind mom and everyone carries on as normal.

* * *

**_Poor Edward :(  
Will it get better?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back again!**_

* * *

_**14 YEARS OLD**_

"You'll never learn will you Cullen" He punches me again in the stomach.

Here I am, yet again. Four years I've put up with his. James is holding me by the back of my hair and one of my arms; Laurent has my other arm and Jacob is punching me in the stomach.

"Wait" I cough a few times "What can I do to make you stop?"

"Stay away from Bella Swan. She's mine now. Go near her and I'll hurt you both" James sneers in my ear.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Just as I finish, Jacob's foot comes into my ribs. The loud crack of my rib cuts through my heavy breathing. I yelp out in pain and the two boys instantly let go.

"Shit, run boys. Tell anyone Cullen, I'll kill you" James spits on my shoe and runs off.

I hold my rib and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I need to get home. Clutching my rib, I walk out to the now empty school. At the front gate, I unlock my bike and peddle slowly home. I only use one hand to ride and the other one is on my rib. As I'm riding home, a car horn honks and I see the familiar red jeep pull up ahead of me.

"Little man! Why you going so slow?" Emmett shouts as he pulls over.

"Em, it hurts" I drop my bike to the floor and lean forward. The pain shoots up my side.

"Ed, what hurts? Tell me" He rushes to my side.

"My rib; I fell off my bike and it fucking hurts Em" I cry into his shoulder

"Come on, I'm taking you the hospital" Emmett gets me in back. Rose, his girlfriend, is in the passenger seat. After he puts my bike in the back, we leave. He rings mom and dad on the way there.

Emmett helps me through the hospital and I get seen by Dr Greene. Mom and dad come running in and the doctor explains that I've fractured my rib. They all believe the fact I fell off my bike. After giving me painkillers, the doctor tells me it will be about a month before it's healed. Mom says I'll be off for at least a week from school. Dad helps me slide into the car and we all go home.

Once we are all home, Dad helps me upstairs and puts ice on my ribs for me. Thankfully, he tells mom not to fuss over me. She listens to him and she tells me she'll make cookies for me. Emmett and Rose sit talking with me for a while before they leave to let me sleep. Dad is taking the week away from the office so he's going to work from home. Dad runs a record label and mom designs homes. She was going to take the week off but she needs to be at the office. Before I fall asleep, I pick my phone up off my bed and scroll though my contacts.

_**We can't be friends anymore. I need to be friends with people my own age, not babies. –Edward**_

I instantly regret sending the text message but I need to do this. If I push her away then she'll find other friends and the boys will leave her alone. I don't want them anywhere near her.

_**Why? We've been friends for years. –Peanut x **_

_**We just can't be friends! –Edward**_

I don't get a text back after that. I cry myself to sleep. Not only have I got a fractured rib but now I've just lost my best friend. When I fall asleep, all the memories come back that I've had with Bella. I remember when I met her; she was only three and so little; that's why I call her Peanut because she's small. We grew up together, we did everything together. If there is a picture of me, Bella is in and vice versa. However, all of a sudden, Bella starts disappearing from all the memories and it's just me there.

"Edward, Edward wake up" I shoot up from my sleep but instantly regret it. Pain shoots up my side and I groan "Easy there. Bad dream?"

"Yeah" I take a deep breath and dad passes me a drink.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it was just stupid" I shake my head.

He replaces my ice for me and leaves me to sleep. I don't though, I just stare into space. After hours, my eyes finally give up and close.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking round. Doctor told you to rest" Dad comes into the kitchen and gets himself a drink.

"I'm bored" I shrug my shoulders and eat the last of my cookies.

"I know but you have to let your rib heal otherwise you'll be off your bike even longer"

"Don't remind me" I groan.

"Wanna help me with work?" He grins.

"No, I hate school. Why would I want to do your work?"

"All you gotta do is listen to some music and tell me which you prefer"

"Fine"

I sit in dad's office with him and listen to the tracks, tell him the best ones and leave to watch TV. I don't watch the TV though, I sit spinning my phone in my hand. I want to text her but I can't. If I go near her, they'll hurt her and I don't want them to hurt her. They can hit me as much as they want but not her.

"Edward, I got pizza for lunch!" Dad comes through and puts the pizza box on the coffee table.

We eat lunch together and then dad leaves to make to his business calls. The pain killers kick in and I feel sleepy. I didn't sleep much at all last night so I welcome the sleep.

One week off and I thought I was going to go mad. Thankfully, I was back in school today. Bad news, I couldn't ride to school on my bike. Dad dropped me off at the front gate and I walked to my lesson. Jacob, James and Laurent stayed away from me and didn't even speak to me the whole day. At recess, I saw Bella sitting at our table. I was about to go over when I saw James and his two minions go over. I watch as James puts his arm around her shoulders and he kisses her cheek. I see red.

Storming over, I jump across the table and knock James to the floor. I punch him straight in the face. My fist pulls back and I get him again but this time in the jaw. All I want to do his punch him to a pulp for touching her, for kissing her cheek.

"Cullen! Principal's office, now!" I feel myself being pulled off James.

Then I see it. Bella kneels down at his side and asks him if he's okay. That's when I die inside. I back up and run. It hurts. I run and run until I reach the front gate. I lean against the gate and cry. It burns when I breath and my heart is racing.

"Cullen, I said the principal's office not run off"

"FUCK OFF!" I scream in his face and push past him.

Bad idea. I get escorted to the office. I then get screamed out for attacking a student for no reason and swearing at a teacher. Once the principal is done with the verbal lashing, I'm sent to wait outside. I sit staring at my bloody knuckles. I close my eyes and all I see is him kissing her cheek again. I punch the wall next to me and lean my head against it, cradling my hand against my chest. The door opens and I see mom and dad come in.

"What have you done?" Mom asks me softly.

"Go ask the dick in his office"

"Edward, watch your language" Dad looks at me sternly.

"You're not my dad! Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

There, right that moment, I heard his heart break. The hurt in his eyes was horrible. Mom put her hand over her mouth and I could see the tears coming down her cheeks. I dropped my head and all I heard was the office door shut. 20 minutes pass before they come out.

"Let's go" Mom says as she walks past with Carlisle.

I stand up from my chair, pick up my bag and follow behind them. I climb in the back of mom's car and I see mom and Carlisle talking outside. He kisses her goodbye, gives me a slight wave and leaves to go back to work. Mom gets in the driver's side and pulls out the parking space.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?"

"There is nothing to explain"

"Oh so you never beat someone up, swore at a teacher, swore at your dad and then informed him he isn't your dad? Do you realise how much that's hurt him Edward? He's looked after you since you were three years old! I watched as you became so close to him"

I don't say anything I just watch everything pass by as we drive home. Mom tells me I'm suspended for three days and I've got detention; every night for an hour for 2 weeks. Oh and I have to apologise to James in person, to his ugly-ass face.

Fucking perfect.

* * *

**_Looks like things aren't getting better for Edward..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A lot of language in this chapter...**_

* * *

_**16 YEARS OLD**_

"Watch where your fucking going Anderson"

"Shut up Cullen"

"Fuck you Anderson" I shove him backwards.

That starts it all. James asked Bella out and she started going out with him when we were 14. It lasted a year, a whole year I had to see them together. They broke up and Jacob suddenly became close with her. James is now a perfect target. He pushes me back. I stumble back but hold my ground and throw the first punch. A small crowd has gathered round as the fight progresses. I knock James to the floor and throw a few decent punches. He uses his weight to roll us over so he's got the upper hand. The fight carries on, punches and kicks are given.

"TEACHER!" Someone shouts and the whole crowd is gone in seconds.

"Cullen! Anderson! Office, now!"

I push myself off the dick, pick up my bag and walk to the office. It's like my second home now. I don't even knock on the door; I walk in and sit down.

"Edward, what a surprise"

"Cut the shit _Bradley, _we all know you aren't funny" I put my feet up on his desk.

"One, language, two, it's Mr Banner to you and three, feet off my desk"

"One, English, two, okay _Mr Bradley Banner _and three well done, you can count!" I give him my best fake smile and take my feet down before he gets pissy.

James walks in and sits on the chair next to me. Mr Banner goes through the same old shit. Not to fight and how pathetic it is. I zone out and watch his fish instead. He has some huge ass fish tank with all these colourful tropical fish in; I bet they cost a shitload.

"Cullen!"

"Banner, what's going on man?"

"Did you listen to any of that?" He leans forward on his elbows. James has gone.

"If I say no, are you going to repeat yourself?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, I listened to every single word!" I stand up from my chair "Gotta go learn now Braders! I just love my education!" I leave his office and go to lesson.

Thankfully the dickhead James isn't in it but little Jacob Black is. I glare at him as I walk into the classroom and take my seat. I sit at the back carving my name into the desk with the blade out of a pencil sharpener. None of the teachers give a shit what I do in lessons. I'm not an A star student like Emmett or Jasper; I get average grades. As long as I'm not failing, they'll leave me alone.

Recess is when I have my fun. As I walk outside, I catch a freshman's football and walk off with it. They won't say anything because they'll know who I am. I've built myself a reputation for fighting. I spot Jacob sat at the picnic table with her next to him. Lining the ball up with his face, I throw the ball and watch it sail through the air. It hits him right in the face. He holds his nose and looks round to see who did it. When his eyes land on me I wiggle my fingers and smile at him.

"The hell are you playing at Cullen?" He shouts as he storms over.

"Just taking a stroll, what about you?" I answer innocently.

"Don't play with me Cullen" He grabs me by the neck of my t-shirt.

"I'm not but I did with your mom last night" I smirk. His face goes red and he punches me in the jaw "Your mom hits harder than that" He goes to punch me again but I wrap my hand round his fist and stop him.

"You think your some big man coz you fight everyone"

"Hey, you fucking started this by coming over"

"You threw the ball"

"No I never. I don't play with balls but your mom is pretty good with them" That little comment made him snap. He threw his whole body weight at me and knocked the two of us to the floor. He punched me a few times before I threw him off me and I got my punches in on him. Jacob was stronger than James so his hits were harder and better competition. I got a pretty good shot on his jaw before good old Bradley came storming over.

"Bradley! My main man! How's it going?" I ask as he pulls me by the back of my letterman jacket.

"Black, you follow me"

"Hey, why do I get dragged but he gets to walk? You just love me that much don't you Bradley" I spit the blood out my mouth to the side.

"Don't spit Cullen"

"Geez, I'll just stop breathing shall I" I sigh dramatically.

Back in his office, he sits in his big leather chair and leans forward against his desk.

"Explain"

"I'll leave Black to do that, I see you have new candy" I grab and handful of the skittles before he pulls them away.

"He threw a football at my face an-"

"No I never" I pop a skittle in my mouth.

"and then he made vulgar comments about my mom"

"Wow! Smart word Black, have a candy" I throw a skittle at him but it just bounces off his fat head "Hey, you are meant to catch it"

Jacob gets the whole _'violence isn't the answer'_ speech before Mr Banner lets me leave.

"Hey, any more candy?"

"No Edward. Can you please listen to me"

"I'm all ears Brad"

"Please will you stop fighting? Making comments about peoples mothers isn't funny. What would you do if someone made a comment about your mom?"

"I'd beat them to a pulp and make sure they couldn't speak again"

"See, your answer to everything is to beat people up"

"Sucks bro!" I lean back in the chair and tip my head back.

"Edward"

"Can I go now? Bell is gonna ring and I can't be late"

"Go but I don't want you back here today again"

"Yes sir!" I leave his office just as the bell rings. I also make it through the rest of the day without a fight. Bradley will be so happy!

Locking my bike up, I walk over to the nearest bench and sit on the back with my feet on the seat. I look round as other students walk into school. Jacob, James, Laurent and her walk in. I see Jacob say something to her and the three of them walk over leaving her behind.

"We are sick of you Cullen"

"Fucking shame that boys"

Laurent then does the stupidest thing possible. He pushes me backwards off the bench. I land on the floor with a thud. Thankfully, I don't hit my head but I decide to fuck with them. I lie as still as I can and hold my breath.

"Laurent! The fuck have you done?" I hear James voice right next to me.

I jump forward and tackle the fucker to the floor, taking him completely by surprise. The other two join in and now it's three on one; hardly fair is it. I take punches and kicks off them all but I do my fair share of dishing them out too. The crowd round us are shouting and chanting. Just as I have my fist back to get Black in the face, everyone is pulled back.

The four of us get dragged to the office by seniors with Banner in front of us. Taking my usual seat, the others sit down as well.

"I thought I told you not to fight"

"You told me you didn't want to see me back here yesterday and they started it, check the CCTV"

"Fine, I will"

Mr Banner goes onto his computer and clicks a few things. I lean back and smirk at the boys, they are fucked.

"Okay, Mr Cullen is sat on the bench…You three approached him…and Laurent pushes him"

"See, wasn't me"

"But, you did throw the first punch"

"I was provoked" I shrug.

"Jacob, James; you two leave"

"What? This is bullshit!" I stand up from my chair and it falls backwards.

"Sit down and stop swearing"

"Whatever" I sit back down and run my hands through my hair.

"Laurent, you had no reason to push Edward like that. You could have seriously hurt him if he'd have hit his head"

"I could have died! How would you live with that hey? Knowing you'd killed me"

Mr Banner told me to stop it and he carried on with his lecture of thinking before doing. I got the exact same thing before being dismissed to class.

Off to a usual day for me then.

* * *

_**What do you guys think of Edward?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is the big one**_

* * *

_**18 YEARS OLD**_

"I'm home!" I kick my sneakers off and drop my bag by the door.

"In the kitchen" Mom shouts through.

I wander into the kitchen and head straight for the freezer; where I go every day after school. I get the ice packs for my knuckles and the other one for my lip. Sitting at the kitchen island, I wrap one round each hand to keep them in place so I can hold the other one against my face.

"How many?"

"Only two today" Hey, that was a good day for me.

The front door opens and Carlisle shouts that he's home. I sit drinking my water as he walks in. He kisses mom and getting himself a glass of water.

"Edward"

"Carlisle" I nod "I'm off to my room, homework" I pick up my bag and leave.

It's been two years since I informed Carlisle he isn't my dad. We haven't had a proper conversation since that day. I can see it breaks his heart when I cut him short. It's me being a dick, I know that. I was bullied since I was 10, I finally started acting 4 years later and then it just fucked me up completely. I'm now 18 and have at least three fights a day. My knuckles are hard and calloused like a boxers and my face is always cut and bruised. The only thing that is the same about me is my love for my bike. I still ride everywhere and go out whenever I can.

When I get to my room, I dump my bag and change into an old t-shirt, shorts and my running sneakers. With my iPhone arm strap on, I put my headphones in and run downstairs.

"I'm heading out on my mountain bike through the forest"

"Thought you had homework?" Mom shouts after me.

"It can wait"

I climb on my bike and head off into the woods. It's the last two weeks of school, what idiot sets homework? I let the music take over my thoughts as I ride through the forest. I jump the small boulders and tree roots as I go. All I need to do is survive these two weeks left in high school and I'm fucking done. I'll leave and start somewhere new.

After riding round for hours, I finally get back to the house at 7pm. I head straight upstairs, shower, change into my pyjama bottoms and head downstairs. After heating up the lasagne mom made, I sit at the kitchen island and eat. Mom and Carlisle are sat in the living room watching some shit on the TV.

I survived my last two weeks in high school and now I'm free from that shithole. No more having to look at Jacob, James or Laurent. I ride back home on my bike and head straight inside. Mom and dad pull up behind me in the car and step out.

"Your last day and you still managed to fight with someone" Carlisle shakes his head as he gets out the car.

"Why Edward? Why?"

"He fucking started it!"

"No why did you change? You never use to be like this" Mom asks.

"All you use to be bothered about was your bike and Bella. Now you never speak to her and she hasn't been round in years"

I'm sick of being made to look like the fucking bad guy.

"You wanna know the truth?" I scream in his face.

"Yes" He replies calmly. Always so calm.

"You remember when I was 10 and I got a bruised nose and Emmett told you he hit me with the ball?"

"I remember"

"Bullshit! I got fucking punched in the face in school!"

"By who?"

"James fucking Anderson. The best part? It carried on for four years!" I hear them both gasp "All them bruises were from James, Jacob and Laurent not from my fucking bike!"

"Why-"

"Oh there is more! The broken rib when I was 14? Well James told me they'd stop if I stayed away from _her. _If I didn't, they'd hurt us both. I said no and told them not to fucking touch her. Jacob Black kicked me in the rib and fractured it; not my bike. I text her saying we couldn't be friends!" I could feel the traitor tears coming.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asks barely above a whisper.

"It wouldn't have helped!" I run my hand through my hair in frustration "I lost her! I lost my best friend because of them dickheads. That's why I fight with them so much, so I can take my anger out for what they did! I had to protect her from them but she went out with two of them" I punch the nearest thing to me which is a tree. My hard started to bleed and throb "Not only did I lose her but I lost you!" I turn to Carlisle.

"Ed-"

"No ma, let me finish" I tell her softly and turn back to Carlisle "I was so pissed and then I told you you're not my dad. That, that was the stupidest thing I've ever said to anyone. You are the best thing I ever had, I looked up to you. My biological dad left but you were there for me no matter fucking what and I screwed it up! Like I fucking screw everything up!" I stand there, my breathing coming quick and fast while the tears roll down my cheeks.

Carlisle wraps his arms round me and holds me close to his chest. The two of us sink to the floor and he holds me.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I know I screwed up. I just fucking miss her so much; it hurts" I cough and the sobs wrack through my body.

"Shhh, focus on breathing Edward"

We sit on the drive till my crying stops and it turns into hiccups. Carlisle stands up and pulls me up with him. The three of us go into the house silently and into the living room. Mom sits down at the end of the sofa while I put my head in her lap and lie down. Carlisle sits in the armchair. Mom runs her hand through my hair which calms me down.

"I've bought a huge office building in New York. We were planning on moving there permanently. It will be good for your mom too, she can get better work but I think it will help you too. We'll also be closer to the Em and Jazz"

"When do we leave?" I mutter.

"Well, as soon as we can get everything packed and sent over to the new house"

"We'll start tomorrow"

"Perfect, I'll order a van to pack most of the stuff"

"Okay…dad"

The next day, we start packing everything away. I started with my bedroom, dad started with his and mom's bedroom while mom packed the guest rooms up. I'd told dad I was going to drive across with him while mom flew. The boys then said they'd come down and help so Rose and Alice came down with them. By the time they all got here everything was packed and ready to go. Dad sends mom, Alice and Rose on a private jet to New York while we all drove. Emmett had some stuff in his jeep and Jasper had some in his pickup truck. The two cars were already in New York. As we pass the Swans house, I sigh and lean back.

"You okay son?"

"Fine dad"

"You should speak to her, even if you email her"

"I can't dad, not after everything I've done"

He doesn't push it anymore. The drive should take a little over 2 days. I never bothered getting driving license since all I did was ride my bike everywhere. We drive for hours. Dad and I talk a lot surprisingly. He tells me all about how work is going. Emmett rings and singing down the phone till dad cuts him off. Jasper rings and talks with us for a while before we pull over into a motel for the night. We all get separate rooms and put our heads down for the night. The long drive is nice because me and dad are fixing things. I never realised how much I missed our little chats till now.

Ass crack of dawn. That's when dad decides to wake us all up. Still half asleep, I get washed and changed and stumble into my seat. Thankfully, I get to sleep a little longer. When I wake up, I hear dad chuckle.

"What?" I ask, my voice full of sleep. I clear my throat to get rid of it.

"You look just like you do when you were little" I smile at him; rub my eyes, scratch my stomach and stretch the best I can in this small space "Defiantly. You still do the same things too" He laughs and I laugh along with him.

"I always do that when I wake up"

"The time I met you, that's the first thing you did" He smiles at me before turning back to the road "You had just woke up, you had a nap on the sofa and you did all that. You saw me and said _'Mama, what's Carl doing here?' _You were in Superman pyjamas and your hair was a mess. I knew that day you'd be a Cullen" I look down at the gold ID bracelet Carlisle got me when I was four. The day I legally became a Cullen he gave it to me. I've had the chain changed but the ID part is the same.

The day I became a Cullen was a great day.

* * *

**_If Edward can fix things with Carlisle, can he do the same with Bella? _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward's life has changed a lot.**_

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY – 25 YEARS OLD**_

"Boys come on! Please!" The two of them shout back as I wait by the door.

Finally, the two of them coming running over and I open the door. They stand in front of the elevator while I lock the door. Pressing the button, the doors swiftly slide open and I usher the boys in. They love the elevator, god knows why. It pings and the doors open. The two boys run off and I follow behind them. Thankfully, they know to stop at the door and not to go out without me. Last thing I need is one of them getting hurt.

Living in New York, there is no point in having a car; well I don't see the point. I have my motorbike but I obviously can't use that with the two boys. Putting my duffle bag across my chest, I hold the boys hands. The kindergarten is only down the road so the walk is good for them. The two of them bounce down the road as they tell me about what they are going to do today.

"You boys be good okay? No fighting" I warn them both.

"Bye daddy" They say in unison before taking off to play. I sign them in and say goodbye to Mrs Cope before heading off to work.

Half an hour of walking, I get to work. Emmett owns his own gym, Alpha Fitness. It's doing really well so far. I'll work here from 9 to 1. I'll pick the boys up half past one and then they go to Jasper's till 5pm or come back to the gym with me. We'll go home and I'll get them fed and ready for bed. This is for Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Tuesday and Thursday, I work nights at The Loft, Jasper's bar. Sometimes I do extra nights if he needs me. The kids stay with Emmett and Rose. Saturday is my only full day off. Today is Friday so I just have to work during the day.

"Eddie boy! How are you and the boys?" Emmett slaps my back as I dump my duffle bag behind the counter.

"We are all good. They are in kindergarten"

"You should bring them here and we can get the buffed up" Emmett flexes his arms.

"They already have strong arms" I chuckle "I don't need them any stronger, they'll gang up on me"

The two of us get to work and help all the appointments we have. Most of the appointments are women and trust me I know why. I've heard the lot of them talking in local shops. Emmett thinks it's hilarious but I find it creepy. They flirt with the two of us, even though they know Emmett is married. Rose would kill the lot of them if she knew. Most of them are married as well which makes it ten times worse.

I use to wear running shorts for work which were easier because they are shorter than normal shorts. I changed to basketball shorts though after Mrs Newton tried to look up them. I shiver at the memory and help some lanky 17 year old lift the weights. He thanks me and I walk round making sure everyone is okay. Emmett is with his appointment and I don't have another one till I get back from picking the boys up.

"Em, I'm going to get the boys"

"They coming here?"

"Yeah, Jasper is busy"

I laugh when Emmett cheers and scares half the people in the gym. Pushing the door open, I take my lighter and pack of cigarettes out the side pocket of my bag. Yes, I work in a gym and yes I smoke. I'm not a heavy smoker but I usually smoke 5-7 a week. Sometimes more if I need them. I started when I was 19 after the car crash, everything just got to me and I started smoking. Holding the cigarette in my mouth, I put the packet and lighter back in my bag. Taking a low drag, I hold the smoke and then blow it out slowly.

Just before I get to the kindergarten, I flick the bud into the road and pop some gum in my mouth. Pulling the door open, I say hi to Mrs Cope and sign the boys out before going in to get them. The kids are playing round the room in their little groups of friends. I spot the two boys straight away. It's not hard to see them with the crazy hair like mine.

"Daddy!" The two of them spot me and run over, hugging both my legs.

"Hey guys, have a good day?" I ruffle their hair; they both nod "Let's go then shall we?"

With the two boys at my side, we walk back to the gym. They tell me they have drawings in their backpacks and everything they learnt today. The two of them never shut up. I watch the two of them as they talk. Toby Carlisle Cullen was born first. He looks more like his mother than me. He has his mother's blonde hair, blue eyes and little button nose. You can still tell his mine though from how messy his hair is and other features. Ezra Charlie Cullen was born 3 minutes after his brother. He looks like a mini me. He hardly looks like his mother. He has my green eyes and brown hair but his is slightly lighter.

"Go see Uncle Em" I take their backpacks and they run off to jump on Emmett. Sitting behind the counter, I watch as he picks them both up and hugs them. Emptying the boy's bags, I look at their drawings, see what work they have done and make sure they ate all their lunch. Putting their backpacks with my duffle bag, I see my appointment walk in so I get to work.

While I work with my appointment, I take a quick look at the boys every now and then. Emmett is keeping them busy with the tiny weights. The funniest is when the three of them stand in front of the mirrors and flex. Some people don't think it's right to let five years olds in the gym but I don't see what the problem is. They are staying fit and active and learning from a young age. I'd rather know they are staying active than have them sat in front of the TV or playing video games.

At three o'clock, Rose comes to drop Ethan off. Ethan is Emmett and Rose's eight year old son. He's just like Emmett. Rose use to be a model but quit after Lily was born which was 3 years ago. Me and Emmett manage to keep the kids entertained and make sure everyone is safe while working out.

The next few hours pass really fast. I help tidy up the locker room quickly before round the boys up and say bye to Emmett and Ethan. The three of us make the short walk home to the apartment. The boys are a lot quieter which means they are getting tired. Hopefully they'll sleep in.

As soon as we get back, I leave them in the living room and start making chicken and pasta for dinner. It doesn't take too long to cook. The faster I can get the fed, showered and changed; the faster they'll be asleep and in bed.

They practically inhale their dinner before arguing over who is getting in the shower first. Ezra went first this morning so Toby gets in while Ezra waits. The two of them shower and change into their pyjamas before I put them both to bed. I've never read them books before bed; I make up stories about Ted and Peanut. They don't know it's about me and her but they don't need to know. I make up adventure they go on and it brings back all the memories but the boys love the stories.

God, I miss her.

* * *

**_Little insight into how Edward lives now :) _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**More drama with Edward, Ezra and Toby**_

* * *

I love my bed. I don't care what anyone says, everyone loves their own bed. Working all week and having two kids drains you. As soon as my head hit the pillow last night, I was out like a light. I thought I was going to get to sleep in for a couple of hours, the boys seemed wiped out yesterday. Oh boy was I wrong. I heard their bare feet running down the wooden floor before the two of them jumped up onto my bed. Pulling the pillow over my head, I told the two of them to go away. I probably would have told them to fuck off but if I said that, they'd go round telling everyone to fuck off. As much as I'd find it funny it isn't.

"PARK!" Toby sits on my back and slaps it.

"Dude, stop"

"Only if you take us the park" His little hands carry on slapping my back.

"Okay, okay" I sigh and roll onto my side so he falls onto the bed "Go get cereal while I shower" The two of them run out the room while I head into the bathroom. On my way, I check my watch, 7:08am.

I stand under the warm spray for a while before I wash my hair and body. I can't take too long otherwise they'll probably end up killing each other with the spoons. Ezra hit Toby that hard with the spoon last year, he had a small bruise and bump on his head. With all the soap gone, I shut off the water and climb out.

"You boys okay?" I shout as I wrap the towel round my waist.

"Yeah!"

"I'm just getting changed"

We are only going the park so I dress in whatever I can find; I really need to do a wash. I end up with my last pair of clean boxers, my grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. My black hoodie should be in the living room; somewhere. Slipping my sneakers on, I head out to find the boys and any mess they've made. When I walk out my room, I notice how quiet it is, too quiet. Creeping down the hallway, I pop my head into the kitchen.

"Ezra, get off your brother" Toby is lying face down an Ezra is sat on his back holding his arms down.

"He pulled my hair" Ezra argues as he climbs off Toby.

"Stop pulling his hair and don't deny it because I know you both do it. You two need haircuts anyway"

"I want my hair like Ethans!" Toby grins.

"I want mine pushed over" Ezra pulls her hair over to one side.

"Fine, we'll go before the park" I usher them down to the bathroom.

I leave them to wash their hands and face while I get myself some toast. They shout me when they're done and the three of us brush our teeth. After pulling faces at them in the mirror, Ezra managed to spit toothpaste all over the mirror from laughing. I cleaned it up while they went to get changed. I went to the living room and sat watching TV till they were ready.

"LET'S GO!" Toby came toppling over the back of the sofa and landed next to me.

"You are gonna hurt yourself doing that" Turning the TV off, the three of us leave.

"Theres my boys" Alfred comes over and the two boys jump up and down.

"Hey Alfred"

"Edward, how are you?" He hugs me.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Same as usual" He smiles "How are your parents doing?"

"Same as usual" I sigh and he gives me a sympathetic look.

Alfred is one of dad's old friends and an amazing barber. Since we moved to New York he's the only person I trust with my hair and the boys. I get the boys sat down and Alfred adjusts the seats so he can see them in the mirror. He has a seat for little kids but the boys hate them, they always sit in the normal seats.

"What can I do for you boys today?"

"I want hair like Ethan" Toby tells him.

"I want my hair pushed to the side" Ezra says at the same time.

Alfred looks at me and the two of us start laughing. For five year olds, they know exactly what they want.

"Ethan has short back and sides"

"Right, Ezra will go first because his won't take too long"

Alfred starts with Ezra while I sit on the counter and watch him. He talks to the boys like he does with everyone else. Obviously the conversations aren't the same but still. He asks them about kindergarten and they tell him everything they can think of. Ezra's hair takes shape and it really suits him. Put him in a suit and give him a briefcase, he'd look like a mini business man. With Ezra done, he sits still while Alfred starts on Toby. My phone pulls me from watching the boys talk excitedly about school.

_**Don't forget to pick up Ezra's glasses today! He needs them Edward. A x**_

_**Thank Al. Just getting their hair cut, we'll get them afterwards. E x**_

_**Okay, send me a picture of them when they're done :) A x**_

"Don't forget, we need to get your glasses buddy"

"Oh yeah! Alfred, I got glasses like Superman!"

"Oh wow! Bet you look awesome in them" Ezra nods and Alfred chuckles.

With all the hair cut off, he brushes any little hairs off the boys and helps them down off the chairs. I pay him, say goodbye and head down the street to get Ezra's glasses before I forget. The boys had eye tests done last week and turns out, Ezra needs glasses for his reading. I ask the woman behind the counter for his glasses and she gets them for me. Thanking her, we go back outside and Ezra insists on trying them on.

"I wanna pair" Toby pouts.

"You don't need them" I crouch down in front of the two of them "Now, smile for Aunt Ali" The two of them grin and I take the picture on my phone.

Taking Ezra's glasses off him, I put them back in their case and we walk towards the park. I send the picture to Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. Alice tells me she has the perfect outfits for the two of them, Rose says they look adorable and the boys say they look awesome.

"Swings first?" They both nod and I put them in the swings.

I push the two of them on the swings. They both shout to go higher, I push slightly harder once but it doesn't do much. They soon get bored and want to get off. I lift them both out and they run over to the climbing frame. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. Checking the ID, I answer the phone.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Hey Ed, I'll drop the clothes off later. Tell me when you three are home"

"You're mental do you know that?"

"Shut up Edward, you know you love me really"

"Sure"

Alice is my sister in-law. She's only 5'1 which makes her look tiny next to me, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Alice may be small but she is always so hyper. Even early in the morning, she'll be wide awake and bouncing round.

"Love you too Eddiepoo! I'll see you guys later, I have to go stop Jasper from dangling my son by his babygrow" I hear Alice shout at Jasper to put him down. They had their twins 5 months ago. They have Jackson, who's 7 and the two twins, Sophie and Joseph. Jasper learnt that from me. I always use to hold the boys from the back of their babygrows, it stopped them crying.

"No problem Ali, catch you later" I laugh at Alice shouting at Jasper again. That laugh is cut short though. I swear the next few seconds go in slow motion. All I see is Ezra falling from the top of the climbing frame. Toby makes a grab for him but gets pulled down with him. Ezra hits the floor first and Toby lands on top of him. The next thing, a blood curdling scream has me running to my boys.

* * *

**_Oh no! Poor Ezra and Toby :( _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Carry on from the drama in the last chapter**_

* * *

I've ran in my life but I've never ran this fast before. I stop in front of them and drop to my knees. Toby has a cut just above his eyebrow which is bleeding down the side of his face. Ezra is clutching his left arm to his chest and the tears are streaming down his face. All I can hear is crying and Alice shouting down the phone. Pulling Ezra to my chest I pull my phone out my pocket.

"Alice, I need you to come the park now!"

"Jasper is on his way" Ending the phone call, I put my phone back in my pocket and pick the two boys up.

A few people stare as I walk past but none of them will bother to help. Sitting down in the car park, I look over Toby's head. Pulling off my t-shirt, I wrap it round his head to keep pressure on it. Toby being Toby starts laughing because he has a t-shirt tied round his head and I'm shirtless in public. Ezra's wrist already looks swollen and probably broken. Thankfully, Jasper's SUV pulls up and the door flies open.

"Man, what happened?" Jasper picks up Toby and I carry Ezra.

"Ezra fell off the climbing frame, I think his wrist is broken, and Toby tried to catch him but they both fell" I sit in the back with both boys while Jasper drives like a madman.

As soon as he pulls up outside, I climb out with the two boys and he goes to park the car. Rushing through the reception, I skid to a stop at the desk. Thankfully the place isn't too busy and a nurse comes over straight away. I explain what happened while Toby and Ezra are looked over. The door opens and Dr Greene comes in.

"Edward, how are you?"

"Nervous wreck; you?"

"I'm fine. Stay calm okay" He pats my shoulder and goes over to the boys. I watch as he checks the deep cut on Toby's head and then looks over Ezra's wrist. "This little guy needs stitches and this one needs an x-ray on this wrist of his" The two nurses rush out the room.

"They'll be okay right?" I run my hand through my hair.

"Toby doesn't seem to have any concussion but no running round for 24 hours and Ezra's wrist is broken. So except for that, they seem fine"

The two nurses come back ready to take Ezra down to x-ray while Dr Greene stitches up Toby's head. Thankfully, Jasper comes in just in time to stay with Toby.

"I'm going to go with Ezra okay? I'll be back as soon as he's done" Toby says okay and I leave him with Dr Greene while I go down to x-ray with Ezra.

My heart is still pounding even though I know they are going to be okay. Ezra lies perfectly still on the bed while the x-rays are taken. His tears have dried up and he's just sniffling. With the x-rays done, the nurse takes us back and tells the doctor she'll bring them down. Toby's head is all stitched up and he's eating a pack of sour patch kids. I put Ezra on the bed next to him and they share the packet.

"Sorry I couldn't catch you" Toby says but looks down at the bed.

"S'okay, at least you tried" Ezra passes Toby some candy and they both smile.

Dr Greene pulls me and Jasper off to the side.

"How are they? I'm guessing the same since no one has rang" Jasper asks.

"They are still in a stable condition" Dr Greene nods.

"We'll go see them when we are done here"

I feel Jaspers hand squeeze my shoulder. He knew I always had a hard time with dealing with all this. Pulling me into his shoulder and I let the tears slip out. Been a little over six years since everything happened and it's been the toughest 6 years of my life. I know it was hard on Emmett and Jasper too but they had Rose and Alice. I had two little boys who need constant care and no time just to think. I had to carry on like nothing had happened. Wiping away the tears, I pull away from Jasper and thank him silently. He nods and Dr Greene takes a quick look at the x-rays before he starts to plaster up Ezra's arm. The whole process doesn't take too long and Ezra soon has a red plaster cast.

"Young children heal faster so I'll make you an appointment to come back in five weeks to see me. If there are any problems before that, bring him in"

"Okay, thank you for everything Doc"

"No problem. You two take it easy" The two boys thank him and he leaves.

"Let's go see nana and granddad"

They are in the hospital just down the road. Dr Greene only knows because he was there when they were first brought in. Getting the two boys back in the car, we make the short drive down the road and park back up. The place is always quiet. We all head straight to their room.

The two of them are lying in their beds. The only movement is the rise and fall of their chests. When the boys turned four, I told them about their nana and granddad. They deserved to know they had them but they can't be there. When I was 19, mom, I and dad were all in the car driving back from a dinner out with the others. We were about 10 minutes from home when a truck was on the wrong side of the road. The drive was drunk and had fallen asleep at the wheel. It all happened too fast. Dad tried to swerve but they got hit head on. I had mild concussion, a couple of broken ribs and a broken leg. Mom and dad had broken bones and both went into a comma.

"Go say hi and tell them how much of a pain in the butt you two are"

The two boys talk to them and tell them about kindergarten, their haircuts, the accident and random things. Once they are done, they sit off at the side while Jasper and I take our turns. Sitting down at the side of dad's bed, I kiss his hand and look up at his peaceful face.

"Hey dad, been a while hey. The two boys had a little accident but they'll be fine. They are just like me when I was little; always getting bumps and bruises" I laugh and wipe away the tear that's rolling down my cheek "God, I miss you and mom so much" I put my forehead against his hand and take a few deep breaths "Everything is the same as usual. The gym and bar are doing really well" I carry on talking to dad, telling him anything and everything I can think of since the last time I was here. Most of it is about the boys but I know they'd spoil them rotten if they were here.

"Ready Ed?"

"Yeah, one second" I turn back to dad "Well, Jasper is going to speak to you now. I'll come back soon, look after mom for me. Love you dad" I kiss his forehead and swap with Jasper.

Sitting down next to mom's bed, I look at her beautiful face. A fresh lot of tears roll down my face. Dad and I were close but I'm a mama's boy. I'll tell anyone that I am, I mean, I have it tattooed next to the tattoo I got for her.

"Hey ma, you still look beautiful as always" I break down and cry into her hand.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think_**


	9. Authors Note

_**Authors note:**_

I know it all seems really shitty for Edward at the moment but it will get better, I promise; just wanted to let everyone know. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far :) Really appreciate all the reviews.

M


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thought I'd do a _****_BPOV._**

**_Let's see what Bella is up to these day_**

* * *

I've lost my job, I can't afford to pay for university and I can just about pay for my apartment. In school, they always made it sound so easy when you left. Get a good education and you'll be fine in the big wide world. It's a load of bullshit. I was a straight A student and got accepted into university with no problems. In my first year, dad passed away so I was on my own but I was determined. I paid my bills but the money soon started to run out and I lost my job. So here I am, alone in New York with no job and a drop out.

Making my way through the busy streets, I pulled my sweatshirt closer round my body. I actually hate people. I get pushed and shoved just walking down the street and it sucks. Keeping my head down, I walk down the street through the sea of people. I try to think of options I have, I don't have any. I've been out all day trying to find a job but nowhere is hiring at the moment. Giving up, I cross over the road and head home for the day.

After, closing and locking the door; I throw my bag in the corner and head into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I settle for a bottle of water and a ham sandwich. I really need to get some more stuff in. I can only do that if I have enough money though. Booting up my laptop, I start looking for jobs online. I scroll through pages and pages of jobs that have already been filled by someone luckier than me. Just as I'm about to give up, I find one that is close by and seems pretty easy. Picking up my cell phone, I dial the number and pray they pick up.

"Hi! This is Alice at A+J clothing; how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Bella. I saw you were looking to hire someone at your New York store, does that still stand?"

"It sure does!"

"Great! I can swing by tomorrow if you want?"

"That would be perfect, thanks for ringing"

"No, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Alice"

"Bye Bella"

After ending the phone call, I do a little dance and shut my laptop off. I decide to treat myself and go to the shop to get some candy. Pulling my beanie back on, I put my bag on my back and lock up.

I practically skip down to the shop. It isn't too busy; a few people milling round, buying bits and bobs. I head straight to the candy and look over the shelves. Two kids are stood down the other end of the aisle inspecting each inch of the shelves looking for something. They are cute kids. One has blonde hair and the other has light brown. Poor little thing has a cast on his arm. I hated breaking my arm at a young age. I smile and look back at the shelf. After picking up some chocolate and sour patch kids, I go to leave.

"Toby, you said they'd have sour patch kids" The kid with the cast pouted. God he was cute. He'd defiantly break some hearts when he's older.

"They do Ez, we got them here last time" The blonde boy looks determined to find them.

Picking up a pack, I walk over to the two little boys.

"Here, they are down there" I hold out the packet.

"See! I told you Ez! Thanks Miss" They both smile up at me and I look at them. They look so much like someone but I can't put my finger on it.

"No problem" I smile and leave. I want to look back at them again but I don't. Something about them is familiar; the messy hair and the grin. I've seen it somewhere before. Shaking my head and pay for my purchases. Back out in the cold, I make the short journey home again.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My hair was down and I had my red beanie on. Since it was cold outside, I had my oversized black sweatshirt on with my denim skinny jeans. Finally, my trusty, old black converse. I've had them for years now and I love them. I only put my usual make-up on; mascara, eye liner and a bit of foundation. Before I changed my mind, I picked up my backpack and left the apartment. My backpack goes everywhere with me.

I made my way through the streets in a good mood to A+J. I'd looked over their website and they had some really nice clothes and accessories. The 20 minute walk wasn't too bad and I stopped outside the shop. Pushing the door open, the little bell rang and someone came from out back. She was tiny, only about 5 foot tall. Her hair was black and cut short and spikey. She reminded me of a pixie but in a good way.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"Oh Bella! I'm Alice; it's lovely to meet you"

"You too, here's my CV" Taking my bag off one of my shoulders, I pull it to my side and unzip it. Pulling out my CV, I pass it to Alice and she starts looking over it.

"Feel free to take a look around" She smiles and I walk off round the shop.

One side is all men's and boy's clothing and accessories. The other side is women's and girls. Everything is really trendy and now. A lot of it I could see myself wearing. I spot a t-shirt in the little boys section, it's white with a water colour of a wolf howling at the moon. The little boy last night had this on. I smile remembering their cute little faces.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I snap out of the memory and walk back over to Alice.

"Congratulations, you're hired"

"Really?"

"Sure. I have a good judge of people. You seem really nice and I could see us being best friends. You have a good CV and I can teach you the ropes"

"Thank you so much!"

Alice shows me how to use everything in the shop and how to work it all. It was pretty easy and Alice is really nice. By lunch time, I knew how to work everything, had my work t-shirts and my hours. I'd work Monday to Saturday from 9 till 5. I had Sunday off to do whatever. The pay was really good to so I'd be able to keep my apartment and soon move to somewhere better. I filled out all the forms she needed and left with a smile.

I walked home with a smile on my face. Turning the corner into my street, I felt myself being pulled by my sweatshirt. I was thrown into the alley way. My face hit the cold, hard floor and I felt something rip up my cheek. Pushing myself up; I looked up. One man tipped the content of my bag onto the floor while the other stood pointing a gun right at me.

"Don't fucking move or make a sound" His voice was muffled from behind the scarf wrapped round his head.

"She's got fuck all, come on man" My bag was thrown at me and the two of them ran out the alleyway.

With shaky hands, I collected all my belongings back up and threw them in my bag. Thankfully, my cell was in my jeans but my sweatshirt was that long you could see it. With my bag back on my back, I walked out the alleyway and rushed home. No one would have helped even if they did see anything; I live in a shitty area.

Back at my apartment, I lock the door with my key and push all the bolt across so I'm safe. The only place I ever feel safe anymore.

* * *

**_I know all these seems really depressing and shitty for them both but its getting better :)  
I mean, Alice has just hired Bella and we all know Alice is Edward's sister in-law ;) _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another one in BPOV :) **_

* * *

Getting mugged is nothing new to me. It's happened, including then, four times. The worst one was when I broke my pinky finger and they took $20. I've been quite lucky if you ask me.

The cut wasn't too deep so I shouldn't need stitches. I cleaned it with anti-septic and checked there was no dirty or little pieces of broken glass in it. Thankfully, it was clean. Covering it over with a big white plaster, I got changed for bed and sat on my sofa. I didn't let it get me down; I sat watching Batman till I decided to have an early night. I don't want to be late or tired on my first day at work.

Okay, so I was eager. I'm here at 8:45 on the dot and we don't open till 9. I left my headphones in and sat on the step watching people walk past. Some people gave me a funny like but most of them just carried on walking.

"Bella? How long have you been sat there?"

I looked up from my game of angry birds and stood up from the step.

"Only about 5-"

"What happened to your face?" Right, the cut. I left the plaster off it today to let the air get to it. Unlocking the door, she asks me to turn to alarm off while she locks the door. The annoying alarm goes off and Alice comes over asking me more questions.

"I went the shops last night and two men pushed me into an alley way. I cut my face on glass but-"

"They what?! Oh my god! Did you call the police? Did you go to hospital?"

"Alice, calm down with the questions" I laugh "They didn't touch me and they took nothing so I didn't see the point in calling them and I cleaned it up myself"

"Why didn't they take anything?" Alice looks at me confused.

"My phone and the $35 I had on me were in my jeans pocket which was covered by my sweatshirt; they didn't see it. My bag had the t-shirts in and random shit" I shrug and walk off to start work.

"Okay, if it happens again, I want you to ring me. I know we haven't known each other long but there is something about you. I know we'll be best friends" Taking me by surprise, she wraps her arms round me and pulls me into a hug. Smiling, I hug her back and tell her thanks.

We talk about anything while we get the shop ready for people to come in. Alice's husband owns a bar two blocks away and I'll probably get to meet him when he comes to drop off lunch. She has three kids; Jackson, Sophie and Joseph. Sophie and Joseph usually come with her but her brother in-law has the week off work so he's watching them for her.

"Boyfriend?"

"God no, all they seem to do it cause me trouble"

"I'll find you one" She grins.

A lot of customers come and go from the shop. The two of us work really well together. Alice steps into the back and tells me she's just going to ring to check her kids are alive. Sitting behind the counter, I look over the catalogue. The little bell rings and I stand up to greet the new customer. I stop in my tracks. He's at least 6 foot with shaggy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looks like he'd have a nice body under his black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Jazzy! Hey sweetheart. I was just checking the kids were okay" I watch as Alice goes over and kisses him. I stand staring at him. I've seen his face somewhere before; I know for sure. The question is where? "Oh how rude of me. Jazzy, this is Bella my new best friend and co-worker"

"Pleasure to meet you" He shakes my hand.

"You too" I smile back.

"Well, look, here's lunch but I've got to run. My orders should be turning up soon. Have a good day" He kisses Alice once more, waves to me and leaves to shop.

Me and Alice sit and eat are lunch while no customers are around. I tell her about my dad and university but I don't go near my childhood or high school years; too many memories will come back up. She doesn't seem to notice or mention it which I'm grateful for. I finish lunch first and go to make sure we have enough stock out. Customers soon come back in after lunch is over and we make a lot of sales.

At nearly four o'clock, the door opens and Alice's husband walks in with two car seats and a young boy. He drops the kids off and goes back to work. Jackson looks a lot like his dad; same blue eyes and blonde hair. Jackson's hair is a lot shorter though.

"Jackson, this is Bella. Bella, my son Jackson"

"It's nice to meet you Bella"

"You too Jackson"

"Jack, you got homework?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, in the back and get it done please"

Without arguing, he goes into the back and starts his homework. I look at the two babies in the car seats. Joseph has black hair like Alice but blue eyes like his dad. Sophie has blonde hair and Alice's hazel eyes. The two of them are so cute. Joseph starts fidgeting and he sounds like he's going to start crying. Unbuckling him, I pick him up. He stops and looks at me. I tickle his little stomach and he starts giggling. Sitting him on my lap, he picks my beanie up off the counter and tries to pull it on himself. Alice and I laugh at his attempt and he smiles at us.

"You are really good with kids"

"They just seem to like me" I help him put the hat on and Alice takes a picture on her phone.

Jackson comes out with sheets of homework and Alice looks over them for him. It's all done perfectly. He takes Sophie off Alice and makes her laugh. I smile at the two of them as Joseph starts slapping his hands against the counter.

We haven't had any customers for at least half an hour so Alice decides to lock up early today. With everything away, I set the alarm and Alice locks the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Alice hugs me "Be careful walking home. Do you want a lift?"

"I will and it's alright; I only live down the road"

"Sure?"

"Positive" I wave goodbye and make the short walk home.

This time, I don't get mugged and I get home in one piece. Everything is slowly but surely getting better. I order a pizza for dinner and take my time eating that while watching How I Met Your Mother. I leave half the pizza and put the box on the side in the kitchen; I can reheat it tomorrow. Turning the TV off, I go straight to the bathroom and strip off my work clothes. I stand and look at my reflection in the mirror. I have a tattoo going up my right side saying _**It's okay not to be okay**_; I got that when I was 19. My first tattoo was when I turned 18. It's on the inside of my pinky finger so it isn't in your face. It's an infinity symbol but it has Ted in one of the lines.

It might have been years since I last saw him but there isn't a day that goes when I don't miss him.

* * *

_**See! I told you things would get better ;)  
Let me know what you think **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last BPOV, for now anyway. Enjoy! **_

* * *

My first week at work went really well. I got to know Alice more and we became really close. Her husband only ever came in a few minutes a day and I still don't know his proper name; Alice only called him Jazz or Jazzy. I also still couldn't remember where I'd seen his face before.

The shop was pretty dead. Alice was finishing her lunch while I was stocking up the t-shirts.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound really stupid but what's your last name?" It had never came up in conversation before and I didn't think to ask.

"Cullen. It was Brandon before that"

"C-Cullen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I…erm…no reason" I fake a smile and carry on working.

I finish with the t-shirts and go to get more of the hoodies. As I pull the box down it all comes back. Jazz is Jasper, that's why I've seen his face somewhere. That means when her brother in-law was looking after the kids it was either Emmett or…Edward. They are all here in New York. I stand there with the box in my arms. How could I have not seen it when Jasper walked in? He looks the same just older and more of a man than a little boy. I wonder if Emmett and Edward look the same as they use too.

"Bella?" Alice's voice pulls me from the memories of the three boys always play fighting. Not thinking, I lose a grip on the box and it lands on the floor "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Alice rushes over.

"No, it was my fault. I zoned out" I pick the box up and walk back out to the shop.

I carry on with work and try to ignore all the thoughts that come into my head. I catch Alice watching me a couple of times but she just smiles and looks away. Like clockwork, Jasper turns up with the three kids in tow. He puts the two car seats down, kisses Alice and says bye to them. As he turns to walk out, he looks over at me and waves.

"Alice, mind if I take a break? I need to speak to Jasper for a minute"

"Erm, yeah sure"

The two of us walk outside and stand off to the side of the door. He shoves his hands in his pockets and I wrap my arms round myself. Looking up at him, I see his blue eyes watching me carefully.

"You haven't changed much" I smile.

"I can't believe it's you" He smiles back and I relax "You defiantly haven't changed. Still small"

"Hey, leave me alone" I smack his arm.

"When I saw you, I knew I'd seen your face somewhere but I couldn't think straight. Then Alice told me your full name and it clicked but I didn't want to say anything"

"I only realised before when she told me her second name" I laugh "I mean, I knew I'd seen your face somewhere but I just couldn't think"

The two of us stand in silence and I look down at my feet not knowing what to say. Jasper puts his arms round my shoulders and pulls me against his firm chest. I put my arms round him and hug him back. When we were younger, as the boys relationship got better with Edward, they saw me as a little sister.

"We've all missed you so much" He whispers.

"I've missed you all too" We pull back and Jasper takes my hand; pulling me back into the shop.

I can see Alice watching us like we have two heads. Standing in front of her Jasper laughs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you are the only woman for me. This is Bella Swan"

"Yeah, I kind of knew that Jazzy"

"No, this is Bella Swan. My little sister"

"Since when have you had a sister…Oh my god! You mean, that's Peanut?!" Alice jumps of the stool and comes in front of me. She knows? I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"This is Peanut"

"C-Can you stop saying that; please"

"Sorry" They both say in unison.

"Shit" Jasper checks his watch "I've got to run, I'll see you ladies tomorrow" He goes to leave but he stops and turns around "No, I'll see you tonight shorty! I was going to BBQ for the kids so you are coming round. Ali, don't let her leave"

He says goodbye and leaves. He then left me with Alice who wanted to know everything. So I told her. I told her how we all met, how Edward changed and how he left without a goodbye. Yes I bawled like a baby remembering it all. She held me while I cried into her shoulder. I was going to ask her how he is but I held myself back.

"PEANUT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? COME HUG EMMYBEAR!" The door to the shop swung open and Emmett was stood there with his arms wide open.

"Em?"

"Yeah sweet girl"

Running over to him, I throw myself at him and wrap my arms round his waist. He honestly hasn't changed much. He's just taller and bigger. He still has his short, curly black hair and the dimples when he smiles. He hugs me tight against his chest. He pulls back and holds me at arms-length.

"You really haven't changed have you shorty" He grins.

"Shut up! Jasper said the exact same thing"

"I can't believe it's actually you" He laughs to himself "NO WAY! WHERE'S CHARLIE?! IS HE HERE?" He asks excitedly. The three boys loved my dad. I thought it was because he was a police officer but as we got older I realised they wanted to be on his good side in case they ever got caught. They still helped him out though.

"Em, he passed away" I watched as the smile fell from his face.

"When?" He asks barely above a whisper.

"My first year of university so its 4 years ago. He died in his sleep so it wasn't too bad for him"

"Jesus Bells, I'm so sorry" Emmett scrubs his hands over his face.

"Em, BBQ at ours tonight bring Rosalie and the kids"

"You'll be there right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there Em. I wanna meet the woman who has tamed you"

"Oh you'll love Rose and the kids!" He kisses my cheek, says goodbye to the others and leaves.

The end of work comes soon and we lock up. Alice tells me to go home and I can change but she'll be back to pick me up. If I don't ring in an hour, she'll come round and get me. Rushing home, I shower quickly and change out my work clothes. I stick with a basic outfit; my black skinny jeans, an oversized white v-neck t-shirt and one of my many beanies. I text Alice and she tells me she's on her way. Pulling my black converse back on, I lock up and go to wait downstairs.

Sat on the steps of the building, I wait for Alice. It doesn't take long before a sleek, shiny, bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo pulls up on the sidewalk. The tinted window slides down.

"Hey sexy lady, looking for a ride?" Alice wiggles her eyebrows.

"You've been hanging round with Emmett too long" I laugh and climb into the car.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be back in EPOV :) _**


	13. Authors Note-2

I've been getting a lot of reviews lately for a new update. When it comes to finishing stories, I am a pain because I never do. Since it's been so long since I last updated, I was thinking of re-writing most of the chapters from the age of 25. You're opinions are important so let me know! Thank you for reading

What kind of Bella and Edward do you want to see?


End file.
